


Bump in the night

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealous Anti, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Sure it was stereotypical to be ‘the monster under the bed’ but he liked it under there





	Bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration fo this one came from a tweet, you really can get ideas from everywhere.
> 
> As always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

 

It had started because the doctor was vulnerable, weak. To Anti his energy was nice to feed off of, he was a demon after all, so he had started sleeping under the man's bed, sure it was stereotypical to be ‘the monster under the bed’ but he wouldn't have had a chance to otherwise. His revenge had taken a backseat after a while and he stayed under the bed for comfort and stopped feeding on the other, it was nice hearing the other breathing and feeling the other there as he nodded off.

Henrik had noticed the unusual cold resonating from the space under his bed along with some strange noises, he had used to put his medical supplies under there while in Ireland due to the lack of space, but now he could put it all elsewhere to make it a dark empty space, he hadn't thought much of it until recently, too caught up in his own head and the anxieties that he seemed to be prone to.

Anti knew that the doctor was lonely, even with the other egos and Jack occupying the place, it seemed like the other had never gotten over what had happened with him, it had made him draw away and become introverted and it made the glitch feel guilty.

The only time he did seem to go out other than going to work was to the nearby bar, this seemed like a recent habit also, Anti would watch the other get changed after work only to go out again, he would wear long sleeved jumpers in shades of blue and the darkest jeans he could muster to find and struggle to slip them up his long legs before sneaking out of the room, not wanting to alert anyone, as none of them knew or would approve of this habit.

Anti had a strange idea one of those nights, he had no idea of where it had come from or why he wanted to do it, he had the urge to go with the doctor, but he had no need to want to keep an eye on the other, he honestly felt curious of what the man did while there, whether he would talk to people or not and the thought of Henrik flirting with someone while he sipped from whatever drink he had ordered or someone flirting with him sent a surge of jealousy through his form and gave him the initiative to decide to go out after he had seen the taller change.

He had sat tight until he had heard the front door click shut, and once he had he shuffled from under the bed and remembered to change the look of the scar on his neck, wouldn't want to scare anyone or draw attention, he had found out a while ago that the most he could mask it to was an almost faded scar but it would have to do. He toed on a pair of worn trainers that he couldn't remember Jack wearing for a while and slipped out of the door. Anti rarely went out, used to slumbering in the shadows under the bed so stepping out and hearing the buzz and the feeling of people's energies was slightly overwhelming at first but he could feel Henrik slightly away and started to follow, blanking out everything else including the chill against his almost bare arms.

People stared at him out of the corner of their eyes as he entered the bar, he knew what he looked like, darkly dressed from shoulder to toe with an almost faded scar on his neck, but he didn't care once he saw Henrik sitting on a barstool, nursing the start of the drink in his hand. Anti sat down on the stool next to the doctor, feeling slightly awkward for not ordering a drink as he didn't have any money, Henrik had decided to look at who was occupying the stool next to him, looking to him from where he was previously looking into his drink and Anti could feel his energy spike nervously.

Anger swiftly paired with nervousness quickly after he had taken Anti in, “what are you doing here? What do you want with me?” Henrik hissed lowly.

“I don't want what you think.” Anti replied shortly but truthfully, missing out on the first question, not quite wanting to explain his jealousy.

But the doctor didn't like that dodge, “did you come to drag me back? You're the last person I would have expected to do that.”

“I'm not here for that, don't worry, though I'd like to know why you come here.” Anti stated, hoping the answer was not to meet someone.

The doctor took a sip of his drink before speaking, “I started coming here a while ago, when I'd get too stressed and not wanting to bother anyone, now I come here when I want to or when work gets on top of me,” the German explained, before running his hand through his hair, “I don't even know why I'm telling you this, the others don't even know,”

“Don't worry about it, your secrets safe with me,” Anti assured, miming zipping his mouth shut, glad that the doctor felt like he could talk to him like this, not wanting to betray that trust, “I would have thought that you would have met someone here though.” The glitch implied, wanting to know if he had.

The other choked on his drink at that, and Anti gave him a firm pat on the back, Henrik huffed a laugh once he got his breath back, “you are trying to kill me,” he joked, “I've never been with someone like that, not that anyone would want to, but why do you ask?”

Anti wanted to assure the other in his attractiveness but that would be pushing it, he knew, “curious, is all.” He clarified.

There was a lapse in conversation and Henrik took that time to ask, “do you want a drink?” Anti nodded, thanking the other for asking and for paying and ordered a whisky, it wasn't often that he had the chance to have alcohol but he remembered that he had liked whiskey but it took a lot of it for him to feel the normal tipsy effect, and he was kind of glad for that, wanting to be level headed while he had the chance to talk to Henrik. Once he had got his drink and had a sip, liking the burn as it slipped down his throat, Henrik had decided to ask him, “where have you been all this time?”

The truth sounded a bit strange but he decided to voice it anyway, not being able to think of an excuse on the spot, “bed,” when Henrik was about to ask what he meant Anti clarified, “under your bed.”

Henriks eyes widened slightly, knowing the implications that came with that but instead decided to say, “so that's why it was so cold under there.”

Anti laughed slightly, expecting the other to be disgusted with the fact that the demon spied on him and glad that that was the only thing the other said, “yeah, I sleep under there, I did it at first because of your energy.” Anti admitted.

A furrow appears between the Germans brow, “energy? What do you mean by that?” He questioned.

Anti took a soft sip of his whisky, “I can feel and feed off of people's energy, I did that to you at first but I don't anymore, I just like it under your bed.” He knew it sounded strange but he felt the need to tell the other.

“You're a strange creature aren't you.” Henrik muttered wistfully.

Anti smiled at the other, “I'm a demon, what do you expect?” He teased.

Henrik snorted slightly, “different than that,” he laughed, “why do you like it under my bed?”

Anti sighed, “I like the company, I suppose, hearing someone else, it's calming, well for me it is.” He admitted.

“What made you like me so much for that?”

Anti didn't quite know how to reply to that question, not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell the truth, “I, I just do.” Anti muttered halfheartedly.

“Why?” Henrik insisted.

Anti broke, “I feel a different kind of way about you, compared to the others.” Not that the others wanted to get to know him but he knew that even if he did he would still feel the same for the doctor next to him.

Henrik laughed disbelievingly and Anti felt a wave of shame, “I never would have thought that you would feel differently about me of all of us, hate is what I would have expected.” Henrik turned an attentive gaze towards the other.

“Well you said I was different, didn't you.” Anti stated.

Henrik laughed slightly and took a sip from the glass in his hand, “I suppose I did.” And Henrik must be slightly tipsy because was he flirting? Anti had only seen him have half a glass of alcohol but he didn't know how strong it was.

This was a strange turn of events, Anti thought that Henrik would be wary of him or resentful because of their past but he wasn't complaining. They had sat talking for a while longer, the demon flirting every so often while the other seemed to allow it and Henrik responding in turn. Their drinks were soon finished and Anti could see that it was late evening, “home?” He asked the German, both getting up after the other nodded, Anti took the others arm once they got outside so that the doctor wouldn't trip on the uneven ground in the darkness. The man seemed to think about something, hesitating before reaching for and grasping Antis hand, leaving the demon shocked but not wanting to let go, he could feel Henriks contented energy and warm blood pumping in his grasped hand.

Anti had quietly slipped his shoes off after they had got home, the other doing the same before heading to their shared bedroom, Anti feeling slightly awkward now that the other knew about his sleeping habit, standing there stiffly while the other made use of the connected bathroom to change into his pyjamas, “you okay?” Henrik asked after he came out.

“Yeah, I just, didn't know whether you would still be okay with, you know?” Anti says gesturing to the bed.

Henrik rolled his eyes, like Anti needn't have asked, and got into bed, shuffling under the covers while Anti crawled into the space under. A while after and Anti still couldn't sleep, too hyper aware of the body above him, he sighed in frustration, though it seemed like Henrik either heard or couldn't sleep also because he slipped his hand from where it was nestled among covers and reached towards the cold under his bed, even though it was awkward Anti still reached out and held it, his body starting to go to sleep, turning into dark shadows while his arm was exposed and willing to hold the doctors for as long as he could.

 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
